END OR BEGINNING
by Ayesha sami
Summary: Is this a end of our relation or will be a new beginning...based on griftaar series
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys how are you all...well I m back with the story...but it will be based on 4,5 or 3,4 chapter...because I told you that I don't like to drag any story so long...hope you will like it

Here's the update

The case solve and daya also save...everything become normal but what about abhijeet and his pain

one month passed out of this case and abhijeet behave normal with everyone..like nothing happened...this thing made acp sir anger..irritate..tense..and...

one day acp sir in his cabin and he was so tense...abhijeet notice that..he decided to ask acp sir..so he knock cabin door..acp sir look up

arre abhijeet...aao ander aao

he enter after getting permission:kya baat hai sir aap kuch pareshaan se lag rahe hai

pareshaan aur main...nahi to aisa kuch nahi hai

sir saaf saaf dikh raha hai aap pareshaan hai bataye na mujhe...ho sakta hai main kuch madad kar sako'n

acp(irritate)kaha hai na abhijeet...main theek hoon..bus kuch der ke liye akela chod do mujhe

theek hai sir aap jaisa theek samjhe...he turn and heard

sorry abhijeet woh cut by his son

sir maine pehle bhi kaha hai aap ko yeh sorry lafz mujhe kehne ke liye bana hi nahi...chalta hoon

he left the cabin after leaving acp sir in shock

acp (pov)ab kaise batao'n abhijeet..aaj mujhe mera aik nahi balke dono bete chod kar jaane wale hai...aik ki bhi loutne(لوٹنے )ki umeed nahi hai..ek mahine...ek mahine ho gaye abhijeet..magar ab tak hum dono ko tum se maafi nahi mili..kaash tum jaate jaate humain maaf kar jao to aik bojh utar jayega humare dil se...tumhe takleef dene ka bojh

Flash back:

after solving abhijeet left bureau after excusing himself from team..acp know the reason behind his excuses

acp sir was in his house...Dr salunkhe also with him...it was 10:00 PM and he invite someone in his house div/divfew minutes later a known person enter in house..he was tired and his eyes were red like he was crying

acp sir feel bad for him but he tell him to sit down..so he did but his head was down..he don't want to see his both seniors..who was also his father figure..oldie duo look each other

acp sir:abhijeet yeh zameen ki taraf kyun dekh rahe ho...humari taraf dekho..

nahi sir main aise hi theek hoon

Dr salunkhe:dekho abhijeet hum ne yaha tumhe baat karne ke liye bulaya hai..agar tum neeche hi dekhte rahe to hum tum se kaise baat Kare

sir is tarah se bhi baat ho sakti hai

acp sir:theek hai abhijeet.. (to his buddy)salunkhe

Dr salunkhe: dekho abhijeet...woh main

abhijeet look up...both seniors heart broken in to peicec after seeing his condition

Dr salunkhe:abhijeet yeh...

abhijeet(tired smile)main theek hoon sir aur sir mujhe yaha pe bulane ki wajah bhi jaanta hoon...lekin sir aap dono ko kisi kisam ki safai dene ki zarorat nahi hai.. (to salunkhe)aap ko thodi na pata hai ke yeh gaandi machli aage jaa kar talab ko aur Kitna gaanda (گندا )kar dega...salunkhe sir shock(to acp )aur na sir aap ko pata hai ke main apni yaad Sashath(یادداشت)jaane ka pettren kitni baar use karo'n ga

both:nahi abhijeet aisi baat..

abhijeet stand up in anger:aisi hi baat hai sir agar aisi baat nahi hoti to mujhe yeh tanz (تنز )baar baar nahi sun'ne padte..

salunkhe sir:dekho beta hum jaante hai

abhijeet(evil smile)ohhh such main sir aap jaante hai...(in anger)aap dono kuch nahi jaante sir siwaye ilzam ke... (duo shock)yeh jo ilzam hote hai na sir..log ise bohut soch kar lagate hai...magar aap dono...aap dono to Bina kuch jaane..Bina kuch sune ilzam laga dete hai..yeh tak nahi sochte ke samne wale per kya guzre gi..lekin is se aap ko kya..aap ko to bus laga'na hai...aur sir Plz yeh mujhe sorry na mat bole...kyun ke yeh sorry lafz mujhe kehne ke liye bana hi nahi...aur aik baat...main ab tak cid main sirf daya ke liye ho...bus aik baar woh theek ho jaye...uske baad main cid hamesha ke liye chod don'ga(duo stunned)aap log fikar mat Kare main daya ko kuch nahi batao'nga..aur na hi uske samne cid se resign karo'nga...woh bus aik baar mission main chala jaye uske baad main bhi chala jao'nga

acp sir:lekin beta

nahi sir ab aap ka yeh beta wale lafz ka mujh per koi asar nahi hone wala hai aur na hi mera faisla badalne wala hai kyun ke yeh mera akhiri(last)faisla hai

he left both in shock phase

Flash back end

outside of the cabin Freddie ask

kuch bataya sir ne aap ko?

nahi Freddie..woh kuch der akele rehna chahte hai...chalo main forensic se report le kar aata hoon

jee sir

in forensic lab both doctor were doing work..abhijeet enter in lab

Dr salunkhe:arre abhijeet tum yaha?

Haan sir woh main pichle case ka forensic report lene aya tha Theek hai main abhi deta hoon...aur yeh batao..kaise ho?

abhi tak to zinda hoon..lekin aage (اگے )ka nahi pata

tarika in shock:yeh tum kis tarah ki baat kar rahe ho

ab aap hi bataye Dr tarika(not tarika or tarika ji)mujhe kis tarah ki baat Karni chahiye

Dr salunkhe give him file:yeh lo file..aur pradyuman hai kya bureau main

jee sir magar aap yeh sawal kyun kar rahe hai

nahi woh aane wala tha yaha pe is liye...

kyun kuch baat hai kya?

nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai

theek hai main chalta hoon

tarika stop him:abhijeet woh main..cut by him

sorry per mere pass abhi koi faltu time nahi hai

he leaves tarika in shock tarika turn to his senior

sir yeh...

gussa hai abhi..lekin dekhna bohut jald yeh gussa Khatam ho jayega aur humain maaf bhi kar dega (tarika noded)

abhijeet(pov)nahi sir is baar koi maafi nahi hai aap logo ke liye...koi maafi nahi

salunkhe(pov)tumhe kaise batao'n beta...bohut jald hum sab se abhijeet ka saath chotne(چھوٹنے)wala hai

SO GUYS KAISA AAP LOGO'N KO BATANA ZAROOR AUR JITNA HO SAKE UTNA REVIEWS KI JIYE PLEASE...NEXT UPDATE WILL BE NEXT WEEK...TILL THEN TAKE CARE

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys how are you all i hope fine...Thank you for liking my story and reviews on it...anyways let start the story

Next morning everyone in bureau...in fact forensic doctor also present in there

Acp sir(to daya)daya tumhe aaj mission ke liye nikal'na hoga...tumhare saath kuch officer's bhi ho'nge...aur is mission ko tumhe hi lead karna hoga..HQ walo'n ne tumhe details to de diye ho'nge (he noded)theek hai ghar jaa kar Saman pack kar lo..tumhe aadhe ghante baad nikal'na hai

acp sir was telling all this to daya but his eyes on abhijeet...who's eyes were relax and a relax full smile on his lips

daya:jee sir main abhi jaa kar sab kuch tayar karta hoon..aur sir (acp look)abhijeet...

Haan(to abhijeet)tum bhi is ke saath jao abhijeet(low tone)waise bhi tum bhi aaj hum sab ko chod kar chale jao'ge..jaane se pehle daya ke saath hi kuch waqt guzar lo

no one hear his sentence...daya and abhijeet leave bureau..everyone busy in work..acp sir enter in his cabin..Dr salunkhe also follow him after saying tarika to go in lab

INSIDE CABIN:

Dr salunkhe:boss ab kya hoga..abhijeet

jaanta hoon salunkhe...lekin ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte..kuch bhi nahi

boss hum us se aik aur baar maafi maang'te hai

woh nahi kare ga salunkhe..maine aaj subah bhi us se sorry kaha..lekin us ne wohi kaha jo usne aik mahine pehle kaha tha..aur phir hum kab tak use apne jhoote(جھوٹے)mohabbat main baand kar rakhe'nge

salunkhe in shock:yeh tum kya keh rahe ho boss..humari mohabbat us ke liye jhoot to nahi hai

nahi salunkhe jhoot hai..warna hum use itne takleef nahi dete...yaar hum ne kisi ko itni takleef nahi di...daya ko bhi...phir hum use itne takleef kaise de gaye..humari mohabbat jhooti hai is liye to aisa kar gaye hum

nahi boss main tumhe ache se jaanta hoon..tum ne us se kabhi jhooti mohabbat nahi ki..tum us se kitni mohabbat karte ho yeh sirf main hi jaanta hoon

DUO HOUSE:

daya was packing his back..but he also giving advice to his bhai

abhijeet mujhe ziyadah miss mat karna...warna mere dil vaha nahi lage ga...aur time pe khana kha lena..ghar bhi time pe aa jana...aisa na ho ke beech per hi guzar do...aur khud ko kisi bhi tarah ki chot mat laga dena...khud ko kisi problem mat daal lena...aur kisi bhi musibat ko akele handle mat karna(look at his bhai)samajh gaye

abhijeet noded..but daya unaware of his bhai plan and about what happened with abhijeet one month ago

abhijeet(pov)sorry daya main tujh se sach chupa raha hoon...magar mere pass aur koi raasta nahi hai...Agar main tujhe bata doon to tum mujhe yeh kaam kabhi nahi karne do ge..aur main yeh nahi chahta..kyun ke main ab bus yaha se jaana chahta hoon..thak gaya hoon main yeh natak kar kar ke...ab mujh se mazeed natak nahi hoga...sorry yaar

acp sir:isi baat ka to dukh hai ke main us se bohut pyaar karta hoon (salunkhe shock)aaj woh jaa raha hai aur mera pyaar use nahi rok paa raha hai..ab tum hi bata yaar..main kaise raho'nga apne bete ke bagair(بغیر)main to yaar toot raha hoon..mere aadhi taqat...meri aikAnkh ki roshni..mera aik beta mujhe..is bodhe(بوڑھے)baap ko hamesha ke liye chod kar jaa raha hai..aur main kuch nahi kar paa raha hoon yaar..main kuch...

he hide his face in his palm...salunkhe press his shoulder...he had also tear in his eyes..few minutes later he composed himself

chal salunkhe...khud ko tayar kar le...kuch der baad abhijeet humain apna resignation dene wala hai

boss kaise tayar kar loon khud ko yaar..woh hum se door jaa raha hai aur hum use jaane bhi de rahe hai..

nahi salunkhe ab use Azad kar dete hai...yahi hum dono ke liye aur us ke liye acha hai

daya hug his bhai..he also hug him tightly..daya feel something wrong so he separate him...he saw tear in his eyes so ask in tension

kya baat hai tum ro rahe ho...kuch hua hai kya..koi baat hai jo tumhe pareshaan kar rahi hai

nahi daya aisi koi baat nahi hai..tum be wajah se tension le rahe ho

tum sach keh rahe ho na

Haan mere bhai main sach keh raha hoon

theek hai main chalta hoon..apna khayal rakhna aur yaar bureau chale jana..sir ko tumhari zarorat hai

Haan main chala jao'nga...pehle tum jao

both biding good bye to each other..abhijeet smile vanished..he take out something in his coat

in bureau acp sir and salunkhe console each other with silent language

few minutes later abhijeet enter in bureau both buddies look each other and come out from cabin

acp sir:Haan abhijeet..daya chala gaya

jee sir aur yeh li jiye..he give envelope to him

acp sir take it:yeh Kya hai abhijeet

mera resignation(everyone shocked)main cid chod raha hoon

salunkhe sir:tum cid chod rahe ho abhijeet...lekin kyun?

kyun ke main thak gaya hoon yeh natak kar kar ke...ab mujh se aur natak nahi hoga

Freddie:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir

theek keh raha hoon main...yeh jo pichle aik mahine se jo main normal ban kar guzar raha tha woh sab aik natak tha aur kuch nahi...maine yeh sab daya ke liye kya tha..ab daya nahi hai to koi natak nahi

shreya:lekin sir aap cid kyun chod rahe hai...main jaanti hoon maine aap ke saath bohut hi galat Kiya hai..but..cut by acp

use jaane do shreya...everyone stunned..use ab koi nahi rok sakta(to abhijeet)tum Azad ho abhijeet..ab tum jahan jana chahte ho jaa sakte ho

thank you sir...he left the bureau...

Freddie:sir aap ne Abhijeet sir ko jaane kyun diya sir

Freddie abhijeet humain aik mahine pehle hi chod kar chala gaya tha...sirf uska jism tha bureau main...aaj maine use Azad Kiya hai..bus..ab tum log apna kaam karo

with that he enter in cabin..everyone become sad and feel bad for acp sir

INSIDE CABIN:

boss akhir woh humain Bina maaf Kiya chala gaya

Haan salunkhe woh chala gaya..woh humain bojh main chod kar chala gaya..

abhijeet had tear in his eyes:(pov)aik baar bhi rokne ki koshish nahi ki aap ne sir..shayad sach main aap mujh se peecha chudana(چھڑانا)chahte hai

he wipe his tear...look at building last time..then move from there

IN AIRPORT:

he was sitting in chair and his brother word echo in his ear

boss time per khana kha lena

beach per poora din mat guzar dena

kisi bhi musibat ko khud handle mat karna

His thoughts got disturbed by his phone ring..he look at caller ID and whispered

yeh mujhe phone kyun kar raha hai

he pick up with:Haan bolo..but the cell phone fall down from his hand ...he feel the land slip under his feet..without wasting his time he rush out from airport

HAAN GUYS KIS KA PHONE THA AUR WOH IS TARAH SE KYUN BHAAGE (بھاگے )SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND PLEASE DO REVIEWS...LAST CHAPTER UPDATE AFTER GETTING 40 REVIEWS..SOCH LO..I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT

**KS:thank you **

**cutie:thanks dear**

**Natkhat:thanks dear..**

**ls:thank you**

**kirti abhi:thank you **

**abhiiii:thanks bacha**

**Aaira:thanks for review**

**Shikha Sharma:thank you dear**

**Guest:silent pray for divya 26 12. ..if your information is fake..then you don't have right to live**

**Pooja abhi deewani:thanks for feedback**

**Perfect abhi:thank you **

**Anam abhi fan:thank you dear**

**Abhi nidhi:thank you bacha**

**Guest:thank you **

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


	3. Last chapter

Hi guys how are you all i hope fine..

Here is the last update:

a car stop in front of the building...he rush inside with fast step...outside of the building something wrote on the top...CITY HOSPITAL

**abhijeet was sitting in airport chair...and remember his bhai concern word for him...his phone ring disturbed him..he look at caller ID...screen flash show Freddie name**

**he whispered:yeh is waqt phone kyun kar raha hai **

**he pick up with Haan bolo**

**sir aap jaldi se city hospital aa jaye...acp sir ka accident ho gaya hai..unko kisi truck ne tak'kad(****ٹکر ****)mar diya hai**

**cell phone fall down from his hand...he feel the land slip under his feet and without wasting his time he rush out from airport **

he come to reception and ask:I.C.U...the lady pointed other side with...

sir us taraf...

Thank you...

he move toward I.C.U...and saw team standing there...Freddie eyes fall on him...he move forward and hug him

Frederick(teary tone)sir acp sir...unhe kuch nahi hoga na...woh theek ho jaye'nge na(abhijeet silent)sir please kuch boliye na...woh theek ho jaye'nge na

abhijeet console him:kuch nahi Freddie unhe..woh bilkul theek ho jaye'nge...his eyes search Dr salunkhe...but he was not anywhere..so ask...yeh salunkhe sir nazar nahi aa rahe hai

purvi:doctor unhe check kar rahe hai

abhijeet shocked:unhe kya hua hai?

kavin:sir unhain(انہیں )jaise hi yeh khabar mili woh behosh ho gaye

abhijeet(concern tone)room konsa hai

pankaj:sir woh raha..he show the room

acha yeh batao..yeh sab..mera matlab hai acp sir ka accident kaise hua

dushant:sir acp sir apni gaadi main baith kar kahi jaa rahe the...main aur kavin acp sir ke peeche hi the

woh kyun?

salunkhe sir ne humain bataya tha unke peeche jaane ko

wajah bataye kuch..ke kyun peeche jaana hai?

nahi sir bus itna bataya ke unke peeche jaana hai...bus

abhijeet(pov)zaroor kuch baat hai jo inhe nahi pata...mujh se bhi chupaya in dono ne...aik ko hosh ane do aur aik ki khatre se bahir hone ki khabar mil jaye mujhe bus...phir dekhna kya karta hoon main inke saath...dono beto'n se baat chupane lag gaye hai aaj Kal yeh dono baap

kavin: sir hum unke peeche hai thi ke achanak aik truck aya aur sir ke gaadi ko thok (ٹھوک )diya

abhijeet in shock:kya matlab...sir per hamla hua hai...kya tum dono ne truck driver ko pakad Liya hai...both noded no (in anger)to phir kya Kiya tum dono ne...woh truck driver bach kar kaise nikal gaya tum dono ke haatho'n se

both officer:sir woh acp sir

Kiya acp sir...Haan...tum do the..aik acp sir ko hospital le kar aa jate...to doosra truck driver ka peecha...kaise ho gaye tum dono se yeh galti...nahi nahi..galti to meri hai jo main acp sir ko tum sab ke bharose per chod kar jaa raha tha...pata nahi itni badi galti kaise ho gayi mujh se

everyone see concern and love in his eyes for acp sir

ab khade khade (کھڑے کھڑے )mera chehra kya dekh rahe ho...jao us Jagah per aur logo'n se pouch tach karo.. (to rest team)aur tum log bhi jao...mujhe woh aadmi truck ke saath aadhe ghante main chahiye...samjh main ayi baat

shreya:sir magar..cut by him

main yahi per hoon ...kahi bhaag nahi raha hoon...ab jao

everyone with one voice:yes sir

abhijeet enter in room...he saw salunkhe sir lay down on bed..and his eyes were closed...he sat beside his bad...take his hand in his hand...call his name two three times

salunkhe sahab...salunkhe Saab

Dr salunkhe open his eyes..without wasting time he hug him

tum aa gaye abhijeet...hum jaante the tum aao ge abhijeet (push him in anger)ab kyun aaye tum...Haan...tum hum dono chod kar chale gaye...phir kyun aye... (lost tone)tumhe pata hai tumhare jaane ke baad woh bohut roya...bohut hi ziyadah roya...usne kaha tumhare liye uski mohabbat bilkul jhooti hai(abhijeet shocked )tum se kabhi Sacha pyaar hi nahi kya...(look him)tum use jaate hue maaf karte jaana..ho sakta hai woh tumhare maafi milne ke baad sakoon se mar jaye

abhijeet stunned:yeh aap kya keh rahe hai Dr saab

to aur kya kaho'n main...tum hi batao kya kaho'n...uska beta us se gussa ho kar use chod kar jaa raha hai..woh toot raha tha...uska pyar uske bete ko rok nahi paa raha.. (teary tone)ab khud dekho na abhijeet...tumhare saath saath uski zindagi bhi us se root (روٹ)gayi..holding his hand..tum us se chod kar mat jao abhijeet...woh mar jayega...tum bhale (بھلے )hi humain maaf mat karo...bus humare pass raho...hum dono ko is se ziyadah aur kuch nahi chahiye...tum mat jao abhijeet pleaseeee

nahi jao'nga lekin aik shart per

woh kya abhijeet?

aap ko sab sach sach batana hoga..woh sab jo ab tak chupa rahe the aap dono mujh se

boss ko kuch dono se aik unknown number se call aa raha tha...koi use jaan se maar'ne dhamki de raha tha..usne mujhe bhi nahi bataya..lekin uske chehra se saaf saaf pata chal raha tha...aaj bhi tumhare jaane ke baad use call aya..woh Bina kisi ko kuch bataye nikal gaya...mujhe shak tha ke uske saath kuch hone wala hai...is liye maine dushant aur kavin ko uska peecha karne ko kaha

hmm...aap fikar na Kare woh bohut hi jald pakda jaye ga...aap bus aaram ki jiye

abhijeet..tum pradyuman cut by him

main baat kar lo'nga un se aap aram Kare. .his phone ring up..he look then to salunkhe

theek hai ab main chalta hoon

lekin kaha?

kisi ki khatir daari (خاطر داری )Karni hai

salunkhe got the message:meri taraf se bhi kuch kar dena

abhijeet smile:zaroor sir

abhijeet slap the truck driver...the tight slap make him fall down on ground...he make him stand...hold his coller and jark him in anger...

bol...kis ne bejha tujh acp sir ko maar'ne ke liye...bol...he slap him again

sahab aap kya bol rahe hai...mujhe kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha hai

acha samajh main nahi aa raha hai...abhi sab samajh main aa jayega...he take Freddie gun...load it and keep it on his hand all team stunned...aap samajh main aya...dekh mera dimag is waqt bohut gram (hot)aur bohut hi ziyadah satka hua hai...ab agar tum ne us admi ka naam nahi bataya...jis ne tumhe bejha hai to sari ki sari goli tere khopdi (کھوپڑی)main utar do'nga...bol

driver in scary tone:sir bata'ta hoon...sab kuch bata'ta hoon...and he tell the name...and address

abhijeet to team:tum log jao aur arrest kar lo use

Freddie:sir aap nahi jaye'nge

nahi Freddie...tum bhool rahe ho main ab is team ka hissa nahi hoon...ab tum log jao..main hospital jata hoon...use jail bhejne ke baad tum log bhi aa jana

everyone:jee sir

abhijeet enter in hospital...doctor inform him about acp sir out of danger...he got relax..he enter in room without making noise...his heart pinch after seeing his father conditions...so many wounds on his face..bandage on his forehead...hand...he sat beside him

abhijeet in tear:yeh Kya halat bana li sir aap ne apni...zarorat kya thi aap ko mujh se chupane ki...mana gussa tha main aap se..balke ab bhi hoon aap se...lekin phir bhi aap ko batana chahiye tha...main inkaar thodi karta...per aap ne to mujhe apna samjha hi nahi...sir kabhi to...kabhi to mujhe apna samjh kar sab kuch kehte..lekin aap ne kuch nahi kaha..main aap ko chod kar jaa raha tha aur aap ne mujhe roka tak nahi...(complaint tone)main aap se koi baat hi nahi karo'nga dekhna aap

he wipe his tear and left the room...

outside of the room he meet team:Haan bolo

Freddie:sir jaal ke ander hai

hmmm good work...chalo tum sab log acp sir se mil lo..ab tak unhe hosh aa chuka hoga

aur sir aap?

main doctor ke pass jaa raha hoon...acp sir ke conditions ke baare main details lena hai...he move from there

kavin:lag nahi raha hai...abhijeet sir acp sir se gussa hai

purvi:Haan sir bohut izzat karte hai acp sir ki

Freddie:21saal ka rishta hai...itni asani se thodi na toote ga

dushant:yeh baat to hai

pankaj:chaliye acp sir se mil lete hai

everyone enter and got relax...saw acp sir in conscious state...all move toward bed

Freddie:sir aap ne to humain dara hi diya tha

Acp sir weak tone:kuch nahi hua hai mujhe Freddie

purvi:aap ko kuch hone bhi nahi de'nge hum log

shreya: purvi bilkul theek keh rahi hai sir...abhijeet sir to bilkul bhi nahi hone de'nge aap ko kuch

acp in shock:abhijeet

kavin:Haan sir abhijeet sir...and he tell everything

acp sir(pov)abhijeet yaha aya tha aur mujhe pata tak nahi chala

in doctor cabin...doctor advice him to take care acp sir

dekhiye...ghabrane wali koi baat to nahi hai...Haan magar unka bohut khayal rakhna hoga aap ko...accident to kaafi khatarnaak hua hai...Lakin shukar Kare ke koi serious wali baat nahi hui

abhijeet murmur:cid ki sher ko jhukana itna asani kaam nahi hai...

aap ne kuch kaha kya?

nahi to...aap bataye

halki pulki fracture hua hai...to kuch din chalne phirne mat de

unhe chalne phirne se rokna matlab apne mout ko dawat dene jaise hai...he murmur again

dekhiye agar aap ko kuch kehna hai to khul kar kahiye

nahi doctor main to bus yeh keh raha tha main unka ache se khayal rakho'nga

hmmm good...aap se is cheez ki umeed bhi ki jaa sakti hai

theek hai doctor..thank you and he left the cabin

Freddie:aur sir...but a voice stop

baqi baatain Kal kar lena Freddie...abhi unhe aram karne do

all turn..abhijeet standing at door..he enter in room

chalo ab tum log bhi ghar jaa kar aram karo main yahi per hoon...aur phir mujhe in se akele main bhi kuch baat Karni hai...

Freddie(pov)lagta hai aaj abhijeet sir acp sir ki class lene wale hai...pehli baar aisa ho raha hai ke koi cid ke sher ki class le raha hai...(to acp)theek hai sir hum chalte hai

all left the room...acp try to sit but abhijeet scold him

laite (لیٹے )rahe...uthne ki koi zarorat nahi hai...bahir nahi jaa raha hoon main...aap ke pass hi aa raha hoon

abhijeet woh..cut by him

aur boliye to mat aap..sirf aram Kare khamoshi ke saath...acp smlie(in anger)yeh hans kyun rahe hai aap...main aap ko daant raha hoon aur aap hans rahe hai...he notice tear in his cheek...aap ro bhi rahi hai...aik baat bataye mere chehre per kabhi khushi kabhi gum likha hua hai kya jo aap hans bhi rahe hai aur ro bhi rahe...acha aik baat kahiye...aap hi ne mujh se kaha hai...ke mujhe gussa dikhana(دکھانا )chahiye...naraz hona chahiye

maine naraz hone ko kaha tha...chod kar jaane ko nahi

aap ne koi raasta choda bhi to nahi hai

to phir wapis kyun aye?

jaane bhi to nahi de rahe hai aap

per maine...cut by his son

aap ko bolne se mana (منع )Kiya hai na maine...aaj baat sirf main karo'nga aur aap sune'nge...waise kya main us naik (نیک )insaan se mil sakta hoon...jis ne aap ki dimag main is kisam ki baat daali hai

koun si baat?

yahi...mere liye aap ki mohabbat jhooti hai...koi Sacha pyaar hi nahi hai aap ko mujh se

acp low tone:kisi ne nahi kaha..woh to main khud

tabhi main socho'n itni himmat kis main aa gayi...jis ne cid mumbai ke sher ki dimag main yeh baat daali(he peause)roka kyun nahi mujhe

mujhe laga tum nahi ruko'ge

aap ki kabhi baat taali(ٹالی)hai maine

nahi taali kya...sorry kaha to kya kaha..

yeh sorry lafz mujhe kehne ke liye bana hi nahi

jo bhi ho

tu kya gussa bhi na hoon

gussa ho lekin maaf bhi to karna tha

arre per

ab to kar do

sir...he hug him gently...main aap se gussa nahi tha aur na hi naraz...bus dukh tha...dukh is baat ka...aap mujh per kabhi apna aitamaad (اعتماد )nahi dikhate...kabhi to sab ke samne mujh per apna aitamaad dikhaye...aap nahi jaante sir...magar aap ki be rukhi(بےرخی )aur be aitamaadi (بےاعتمادی)mujhe ander se Kitna tod deti hai

is baar maaf kar do beta agli baar aisa nahi hoga

hona bhi nahi chahiye...warna agli baar sab ke samne gussa karo'nga main

sach main

jee sir

both smile...voice come from back

main bhi hoon...mujh se bhi koi baat Kare

abhijeet stand:arre Dr saab bus aap ki hi kami thi

Dr salunkhe hug him...mujhe bhi tum se sorry kehna hai

abhijeet separate him:mujhe samajh main nahi aa raha hai...yaha akhir ho kya raha hai(imitate legendary amitabh sir)yeh Kya ho raha hai bhayi(بھئ )yeh Kya ho raha hai

oldie duo shock...seeing their reaction..he try to control his laugh...but laugh out loudly...DUO look each other and smile...they saw real smile on his son face after one month...no more fake smile on his face

NO...THERE IS NOT ENDING OF OUR RELATION...BUT THERE IS BEGINNING OF OUR RELATION ONCE AGAIN

SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP SAB KO...AND PLEASE ZIYADAH REVIEWS KI JIYE..I KNOW AAP LOG REVIEWS KARTE HAI...THANKS FOR LOVE AND SUPPORT...SORRY FOR MISTAKE

**A learning pen:thanks choco**

**Sab:thank you**

**Abhiii:thank you bacha **

**Gautam 1:thanks for feedback **

**Kirti abhi:thank you dear **

**Ls:thank you **

**Priya:thank for review **

**Ks:thank you so much **

**Shikha Sharma:thanks dear **

**Perfect abhi:thanks for review **

**Pooja abhi deewani:thanks you bacha**

**Abhi nidhi:thank you my dear**

OK BYE

TAKE CARE

WITH YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT

AYESHA


End file.
